The Knowing
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: During the summer Human Elena has sex with an original vampire. Elena ends up getting compelled to forget about who she had sex with. 8 weeks later Elena starts to feels sick and finds out that's she pregnant. Her friends will help her though her through her pregnancy. G!p Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

The Knowing – During the summer Human Elena has sex with an original vampire. Elena ends up getting compelled to forget about who she had sex with. 8 weeks later Elena starts to feels sick and finds out that's she pregnant. Her friends will help her though her through her pregnancy. G!p Rebekah

A/N I don't not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.

Okay guys here's the deal. I've decided to have everyone Alive in this story. Some people may come in future chapters, but not right now. Enjoy.

XxXx

_8 weeks later: First day of junior year._

Elena walks downstairs with her backpack on for school. She walks into the kitchen. She sees her Aunt Jenna and Alaric.

"Morning guys."

"Hey Elena." They both said.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"Oh he left with Matt. He wanted to get to school early." Alaric said.

"I hope he does well in school this year. I was worried about him being caught in the wrong things."

"I agree Elena. Watch him. Tell Stefan I said Hi." Jenna says with a smile.

"I will." Elena picks up an apple.

"Be good Lena. I'll be there soon." Rick kisses her forehead.

"Okay. See you guys later." Elena leaves.

XxXx

"Okay so it's our junior year and we need to make the best of it." Caroline chirps.

"Care come on. You said that for our freshman and sophomore year." Bonnie whines.

"Bonnie! We'll be done with school soon."

"I know."

"So how's your Grams?"

"Awesome. She's teaching me more magic today."

"You're awesome Bonnie."

"I know." Bonnie smiles.

"Oh hey there's Elena." Caroline spots the girl out.

"Hi Lena." Bonnie greets.

"Hey Bon. Hey Care."

"Ready for class?" Bonnie asks.

"A little bit. I'm glad Rick is still teaching. He's the best."

"Yeah he is. So let's go to see our favorite teacher." Caroline says.

"Yeah let's go." Elena walks to class with her best friends.

XxXx

The trio along with Stefan are sitting in class taking notes. Elena feels something odd in her stomach making her frown. Elena starts to feel sick. She clutches her stomach. She whimpers. Rick turns around looking at her holding her stomach.

"Elena you okay?" Her step-dad asks.

"No. I feel weird."

"Lena what's going on?" Bonnie is worried.

"I don't…." Elena doesn't even finish her sentence. She runs out of the classroom and runs into the bathroom throwing up. Elena throws up so much that her throat starts to hurt. She hears the door open. She feels someone holding her hair up.

"You okay?" Bonnie rubs her back.

"No. I've been feeling weird Bonnie."

"Lena let's go to Grams." Bonnie helps her up.

"Okay let me grab my stuff." Elena walks out.

Bonnie walks out almost bumping into Stefan.

"Damn you scared me."

"Sorry. Is she okay?"

"I have no idea. I hope she is."

"Does she need a doctor?"

"I'm taking her to my Grams. Maybe we can find out before a doctor."

"Need me to go?"

"No it's okay. I'll call you."

"Okay well let me know." Stefan walks back into the classroom.

XxXx

"How is she Grams?"

"Not good."

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie has Elena had her period yet?"

"I have no idea. Usually she gets it around this time because she cramps a lot."

"Bonnie Elena's pregnant."

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widen.

"8 Weeks to be exact."

"How can she pregnant and not know about it?"

"Because she's not pregnant with a human baby."

"I don't understand." Bonnie is confused.

"She's pregnant with a vampire baby."

"Oh my god."

"Bonnie Elena's life is in danger."

"Why?"

"Elena is pregnant with a vampire baby now. She's will be a target to every vampire or werewolf."

"We have to keep her safe."

"Call Stefan. He needs to know." Shelia walks into the guest room to check on Elena.

XxXx

"Okay thanks Bonnie." Stefan walks into the boarding house.

"Hello little brother." Damn greets.

"We have to talk."

"About what exactly?" Damn pours himself a drink.

"Elena."

"What about her?" Damn drinks his drink.

"She's pregnant." Stefan states.

Damon chokes on his drink and sets it down on the table.

"What?! When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Shelia says she's 8 weeks."

"How can she be 8 weeks and not know about it?"

"She's pregnant with a vampire baby."

"Stop joking Stefan. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not joking brother."

"Who did she have sex with?"

"She doesn't know."

"How can you not know who you fuck Stefan?"

"Ask her that Damon."

"Dammit! We need to kill whoever did this to her."

"Damon we don't even know who did this or where it happened at. We need to support Elena."

"Oh I do. Right after I rip this person's heart out." Damon grins.

"Okay look. Let's go to Alaric about this. We need to find out more about this."

"Where is Elena anyway?"

"Over Bonnie's Grandmother's house."

"Oh now that's a witch that I really don't get along with." Damon says truthfully.

"Damon you don't get along with all witches."

"Touché."

"How are going to keep her alive?"

"Stefan everyone is after Elena because she is the doppelganger of Katherine. Some may mistake her for her because they fucking look alike!"

"I know that. We need to talk to Elena."

"Fine. Bring her over here and we'll talk about this."

"Okay. I'll be back." Stefan leaves.

XxXx

"Wait pregnant?" Jenna is in shock.

"Elena are you sure?" Rick asks.

"Yes. I even took a pregnancy test."

"Cool I'm going to be an uncle." Jeremy smiles.

"Do you have any memory on who you slept with?" Rick asks his step-daughter.

"No. It's all a blur."

"Okay well we need to go out and buy you healthy foods to eat."

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Elena gets up from the couch and walks up to her room.

"Rick what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know Jenna. We can't let John or Isobel know that she's pregnant. If they do, they will make Elena kill her child."

"Guys we can protect Elena. Maybe she should stay with Bonnie for a while. She has the whole house secured." Jeremy tells them.

"Well that would be the best choice. Bonnie tells me that her Grams will never invite a vampire inside her house." Rick says.

"Let's order a pizza tonight and relax." Jenna calls to order.

XxXx

"Rebekah!" Klaus yells.

Rebekah comes out of her room in a black wife beater and red shorts.

"Yes Nik?"

"What are you doing? We have to head back Mystic falls."

"Nik I'm not going back to that place ever again. I hate that place."

"Look I need more hybrids."

"I don't care about that Klaus. Go yourself."

"What happened over the summer?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because Hannah told me she saw you in mystic falls at a party."

"So what if I was Nik?" The blonde shrugs.

"You did something little sister."

"I didn't do anything." She lies.

"What. Did. You. Do.?"

"I had sex with Elena Gilbert! There you happy?!"

"What? You had sex with the doppelganger?"

"I did Nik. I compelled her to forget me. I had too."

"Why? Afraid she would stake you?"

"Duh Nik better yet she could get our dad to kill us. I mean he's only rotting right now. He's not officially dead. "

"Look just go see her and un-compel her before a witch can make her remember." Klaus walks away.

Rebekah just sighs and walks back into her room to pack her stuff to head back to Mystic Falls.

XxXx

"How is she?" Caroline asks.

"She's okay." Rick tells her.

"I can't believe she's pregnant."

"Same. We need to protect her. We can't let harm come to her or the baby."

"When did she say this happened?" Caroline drinks her tea.

"Shelia says she's 8 weeks along."

"Oh." Caroline's eyes widen. "Did you say 8 weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit what Caroline?"

"It happened at my party I threw 8 weeks before school started back."

"Are you sure?" Rick asks picking up his phone calling Bonnie.

"Positive. That had to be the only time it had to happen." Caroline is pacing.

"Bonnie we need you over here. Caroline has information. Text Stefan and Damon. Okay thanks." Rick hangs up.

"She on her way?"

"Yeah. We need to wake up Elena." Rick says going upstairs.

"Elena?" Caroline calls out.

"Elena?" Rick opens the door and sees that Elena is gone. "Fuck!" Rick runs back downstairs.

"Where is she?" Caroline watches Rick opening the door. Her eyes widen.

"What do you want?" Rick asks.

"I need to talk to my daughter." Isobel states.

End of Chapter 1. This is my first Vampire Diaries story. I totally ship Rebekah and Elena to death. Rebekah will return with Klaus in chapter 2. Review guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I need to see my daughter." Isobel states.

"Why? You don't care about her." Rick says.

"She's my daughter Rick." Isobel says.

"No, she's mine. I've been raising her ever since you left here alone." Rick states.

"Look if you don't mind we have better things to do." Caroline slams the door shut.

"We have to find Elena now." Rick whispers.

"Let's go." Caroline whispers back to him. They both leave heading out the back door.

….

Elena wakes up in the back seat of a truck. When she sits up she sees the driver.

"Katherine?"

"Hello Elena." She looks in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Elena holds her head.

"Well I kidnapped you."

"Yeah but why?"

"I know your secret Elena." Katherine continues to drive.

"Take me back home!" Elena yells.

"Why would I do that?" Katherine questions.

"Because Stefan and Damon will kill you. You don't want Stefan to do that now would you?" Elena raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Katherine pulls up to a diner.

"I want to go home." Elena gets out of the car.

"In a minute." Katherine walks into the diner with Elena.

"This is bullshit Katherine." Elena sits down in the booth.

"Yeah, look just find what you want to eat." Katherine looks at the menu.

"I hate you. Literally." Elena looks at her menu as well.

"Nothing new there." Katherine rolls her eyes.

"What do you really want?" Elena sets her menu down.

"You're pregnant Elena. Trust me you will be good bait for me."

"Bait for who?"

"Klaus."

"Why do I need to be bait for him for?"

"I've been running from this idiot for over 500 years. I would love you give you and your child up for my freedom." Katherine States.

"Wow, you're so heartless Katherine. I hate the fact that I look like you. You would give up your only child to save your own ass. Wouldn't you?" Elena asks.

"Don't test me Elena." Katherine growls.

"Whatever Katherine." Elena crosses her arms and leans back into the booth.

….

Stefan is pacing around in the living room with his drank in his hand. He hears the door open revealing Shelia, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, &amp; Damon.

"What's going on?" Stefan asks.

"Elena is gone." Caroline says.

"What how? I thought you guys were watching her." Stefan is confused.

"We were. Isobel showed up asking to see Elena. We went upstairs to check on her, but she was gone." Rick explains.

"What I don't understand is that we are the only ones who knows about Elena's pregnancy. So who else knows?" Damon questions.

"Damon this is a small town. Anyone could have been around us to hear about, but Elena would have been dead by know if the whole town knew about." Bonnie tells them.

"Well that's true. Then who the hell has her?" Damon asks.

"I think I know who." Stefan says.

"Who?" Bonnie asks.

"Katherine." Sheila reads Stefan's mind.

"What?!" Caroline yells.

"Guys think about it. Katherine is sneaky as shit. She's always doing something or taking someone." Stefan says.

"Call her now." Damon says.

"Okay." Stefan call Elena.

He hears the line pick up.

"_Hello?" _

"Elena? Where are you?"

"_Oh I'm sorry Stefan. Wrong doppelganger." Katherine says._

"Katherine! Where is she?" Stefan is getting angry.

"_Oh she's right here. I'm using her as bait."_

"Bait? Why?"

"_She's pregnant Stefan. I know. I can hear another heartbeat coming from her." _

"Katherine. Bring her back home."

"_Why? Klaus would be happy to have her."_

"Klaus! Katherine!" Stefan's fangs finally come out.

"_Good-bye Stefan." Katherine hangs up._

"Ahhhhh!" Stefan screams.

"Stefan we have to find her like now." Caroline goes into panic mode.

"How?" Stefan asks.

"A locator spell." Shelia says.

"Fine. You two work on that."

They all get to work on trying to find Elena. Stefan goes to go sit on the porch. He pissed off. He even cries a little.

….

Rebekah is in her room laying on her bed. Klaus is leaning against the frame looking at her.

"So why did you have sex with my doppelganger?"

"What's it too you Nik?"

"She's the only way I can become a hybrid."

"Look I don't care about you becoming one. I wanted to stay in New Orleans." Rebekah closes her eyes.

"Help me find her." Klaus demands.

"Or what? You're going to stick a dagger in my heart again? Fuck off Nik." Rebekah looks at him with anger.

"Just tell me why."

"She's not like Katherine. You told me how she betrayed you. I can tell Elena is nothing like her." Rebekah stands up.

"Do you love her?"

"Love? Nik I fucked her then I left. No one knows about that night."

"You sure?"

"Go away. Please."

"Fine. I will kill your little fuck buddy." Klaus smirks.

"I will kill you my damn self. Why don't you kill Katherine? You've been wanting too for over 500 years."

"Maybe I'll do both." Klaus walks out.

"Asshole." Rebekah opens the window and jumps out.

….

Elena is sleeping the car while Katherine is driving. Elena whimpers in her sleep causing Katherine to pull over.

"Hey wake up." Katherine shakes her.

"Stop it." Elena swats her hands away.

"Why are you whimpering?"

"Why do you even care Katherine?" Elena tries to sleep again.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Elena sighs out.

"The baby dummy?"

"The baby is fine." Elena clothes her stomach.

"Geez Louise Elena. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little bit of pain." Elena tries to get comfortable.

"I'm taking you back home." Katherine starts the car up again and makes a u-turn.

"It hurts so bad." Elena is crying.

"I'm going back. Just sit tight." Katherine speeds up a bit.

….

"Stefan? You out here?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about her."

"She's fine. Katherine would have killed her already."

"Yeah I know. She's pregnant though."

"I know Stef. Elena is a big girl she's know who to take on a vampire."

"True. Hey who car is that?" Stefan asks when he sees a car pull up. He growls. Katherine is helping Elena to the house. The reach the house and Caroline and Stefan both glare at her.

"What?" The older vampire asks.

"Why did you come back?" The blonde asks.

"Elena is in serious pain. She needs help. Now move." Katherine pushes them out of the way so she can get Elena in. She makes her way inside and lays her down on the couch. Elena is sweating.

"What's wrong with her?" Bonnie asks coming in.

"She's hurting."

"Damon go get a warm rag." Katherine says.

"Since when do you boss me around?" Damon is confused.

"Do I need to kick your ass right now? Go get me something." Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Damon goes to get what Kathrine needs.

"Katherine what are you doing?" Rick asks.

"Taking care of poor Elena and the baby doofus. Trust me I know about babies." Katherine says.

"What makes you think Elena wants that?" Sheila crosses her arms.

"Elena may hate me, but she needs my help. This baby is going to be special to you guys. Especially to me." Katherine feels Elena's head with her hand. She's burning up.

"Special to you? Is this some kind of trick?" Caroline asks.

"No. Elena's baby is going to be special, but if Klaus find out they're both dead.

"Why?" Bonnie asks.

"Klaus needs to be a hybrid. If he kills a werewolf, witch, and doppelganger. He's going to be even more powerful. Klaus will be a huge problem."

"Wait? So he has to kill Elena?" Damon says giving Katherine the rag.

"Yep. The baby will die if Elena does. Just so you know. The baby has doppelganger blood. This baby is the way of life." Katherine dabs the rag on Elena's head.

"Stop!" Elena screams. They all back up.

"Elena you okay?" Bonnie tries to get closer.

"No. It hurts so bad. I'm so hungry." Elena clutches her stomach again.

"You didn't feed her Katherine?" Rick asks.

"She did eat. She hate two bacon burgers with French fries and a shake." Katherine tells them.

"Then why am I still hungry?" Elena sits up sweating harder.

"She needs blood." Shelia states.

"What? Blood? Why Elena is not a vampire." Caroline says.

"She's pregnant with a vampire baby. The baby want blood. The food Elena ate won't satisfy the baby. Blood will." Sheila tells them.

"Okay well what about if we mix up the blood with Elena's food and drink?" Damon asks.

"It should work. They both could be happy with it." Sheila says.

A loud knock makes them all jump. Damon goes to answer the door and sees John standing there.

"Can I help you John?" Damon asks.

"Is Elena here?"

"Why do you need Elena?" Stefan asks walking up to them.

"Isobel needs her."

"For what? Damon asks.

"For…."

End of Chapter 2. What will john Say? Rebekah will find out about Elena next chapter and she will finally attend school with Elena. Klaus will finally set a plan to kill Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"For what?" Damon asks.

"For…"

"Spit it out john!" Damon yells.

"For the curse." John finally says.

"Ha! In your dreams." Damon is about to close the door, but John stops him.

"Damon listen. If Klaus finds out about Elena she will die." John tells the older vampire.

"What? Why?" Damon opens the door making John fall in.

"Because she can break it turning him into a hybrid." John stands up dusting himself off.

"Elena is not going to die. At least not on my watch." Damon does his usual smirk.

"Is there even a way for Elena not to get hurt?" Caroline rubs Elena's back.

"Elena is the last doppelganger which means she has to die." Sheila plays with her necklace.

"Unless…" Katherine starts off.

"Unless what Katherine?" Bonnie turns towards her.

"Unless you turn her into a vampire. Elena already has one growing inside of her anyway. That way Klaus won't use her for the curse." Katherine bits her wrist ready to feed the girl blood.

"Hello no! I won't allow that." Jeremy says.

"Got any other ideas little Gilbert?" Katherine asks with her arms folded.

"Look beside that, there has to be another way." Jeremy stands besides Rick.

"Yeah there's one, with her blood leaking all over a stone. Look I know you guys don't trust me for one bit, but I'm telling you Klaus won't know if Elena is a vampire or not. She has to be protected from him." Katherine shrugs.

"I hate to admit it but the evil one is right." Rick says.

"Oh why thank you Rick." Katherine says sarcastically.

"Rick are you going to stand for this?" Tyler asks.

"Guys Elena could die along with her baby. We don't want that do we?"

"I have to tell Isobel." John starts dialing on his phone.

"Elena still needs blood. She won't survive without it." Stefan holds Elena's hand.

"We have some saved up. She needs to stay here." Damon looks Elena.

"It's not safe for her here. She should stay with me." Katherine says.

"Over my dead body. There's no way in hell I'm letting my sister stay with you. For all we know you could just hand her over." Jeremy says angrily.

"Now why would I do that?" Katherine asks.

"Have you met you? You'll double cross someone faster than you can say I." Bonnie steps closer to Katherine.

"Calm down Bon-Bon. Look, I have a lot of things at my apartment. I had a witch put a spell onto it so just in Klaus wants to play games." Katherine says picking at her nails.

"Fine. Katherine I swear…." Bonnie starts off.

"I'll protect her." Katherine lifts up a sleeping Elena.

"I'll walk you guys out." John walks them out.

"I don't fucking trust her." Matt spits.

"I don't either. There's something else behind this and I'm going to find out what it is." Caroline says.

….

Elena is sleeping in a comfy bed dreaming about her baby. Elena feels someone shaking her, she groans waking up.

"Morning Lena. School time." Katherine eats bagel.

"Katherine? Where am I?" Elena looks around the unfamiliar place.

"My apartment. I took you in." Kat rolls her eyes.

"Why? You hate me." Elena gets out of bed.

"Look you're okay Lena. I don't hate you all the way." Katherine pours some coffee.

"I need some of that."

"Ha. In your dreams. Coffee is bad for the baby." Katherine drinks some.

"So now what?"

"School. Then you bring your ass right back here." Katherine says in a motherly tone.

"You're not the boss of me Katherine." Elena makes a move towards the door.

Katherine vampire speeds to it before Elena can even reach it. Her eyes are bloodshot color with veins popping out. Katherine looks at Elena with evilness.

"No! You're coming here!" Katherine growls.

"Fine mom. I'll come back. Jeez." Elena walks to the bathroom slamming the door.

"I need a miracle with this one." Katherine waits for Elena to get done.

…..

Katherine drops Elena off at school ignoring Elena's smart ass mouth. Katherine has a fucking headache because Elena won't shut the fuck up. Katherine stops on the brakes putting the car in the park. She glares at the younger girl. Elena is scared of Katherine right now because Elena could be dead by the way Kat is looking at her.

"Shut up! God you're such a baby!" Katherine turns red a bit.

"Fuck you!" Elena yells.

"Elena just go to school and come back. I don't need you missing." Kat starts the car up again and drives off.

"Fine." Elena crosses her arms.

"Thank you." Katherine keeps her eyes onto the road.

….

Caroline is looking around for Elena. Caroline is nervous about Elena living with Katherine. She doesn't trust that bitch for shit. Bonnie is giving Caroline weird looks because the Blonde keeps pacing back and forth making her head hurt.

"Uh Care..could you like I don't know…stop pacing?" The witch asks.

"I can't. I don't trust her Bonnie." Caroline keeps pacing.

"I don't either, but we have too. Elena could be dead by now Care."

"I know. I really care for Bonnie and the baby." Caroline smiles at the thought of a new Gilbert baby.

"Care why are you smiling?"

"Bonnie Elena is going to have a baby. I'm so excited about meeting it." Caroline bounces on her toes.

"Care Elena is only like 9 weeks. She has a long way to go." Bonnie tells the blonde girl.

"I know, but still. I'm going to be auntie Caroline." Caroline smiles.

"Wow you are excited." Bonnie giggles.

"Yep." Caroline sits beside her best friend.

Bonnie looks over at the entrance and she sees a young Blonde walking through the door. Bonnie has a bad feeling about her already. Caroline looks in the same direction and her eyes widen.

"Bonnie. I think I found Elena's baby daddy/mama." Caroline turns to her witch friend.

"Wait. What?" Bonnie looks at Caroline.

"That's her Bon. Elena went upstairs with her." Caroline jumps up startling Bonnie.

"Care are you sure?" Bonnie stands up herself.

"Yes. She looks mean too." Caroline huffs.

"Care we have to find her now." Bonnie drags the vampire out of the front doors.

….

Katherine pulls up at the school stopping on the side. She turns to Elena.

"Have a good day." Katherine tells her.

"I'll try. I'm tired." Elena leans her head back on the headrest.

"Lena come on. You have to get your education. You want me to come?" Katherine gives Elena some lunch money.

"No. Look find out a way to save me from this maniac. I don't want us to die." Elena looks out of the window seeing Bonnie and Caroline racing towards the car. Elena gets out of it closing the door.

"Fi-nally." Bonnie is out of breath.

"We found your baby daddy/mama. She goes to school here." Caroline blurts out.

"Nice Care." Bonnie glares at her.

"What? How do you know?" Elena is confused.

"We just saw her. Elena she's strong, like she has massive strength." Bonnie places a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay well I have to tell her." Elena says.

The all hear the door slam. They look behind them and see Katherine walking towards them with a pissed off look. They all back away from the raging vampire.

"Hello no! No way Elena." Katherine hisses.

"But…" Elena starts off.

"But my butt. Don't talk to her." Kat places a hand on her belly.

"Is there a reason why you're so protective?" Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"No." Katherine removes her hand quickly.

"O-kay. Let's go guys." Bonnie gets a head start.

"I have to go." Elena turns to walk away.

"Wait."

Elena turns back around.

"Be careful okay? Just come back home." Katherine reminds her.

"Okay. See you at home." Elena walks away with her friends.

Katherine gets back into her car and drives to the Salvatore's boarding house.

….

Klaus is thinking of a plan to get killing Elena. He turns to one of his wolves Justin.

"So Justin. You think you could handle Elena?" He asks the young boy.

"Yes sir. What do you need?" He bows on one knee.

"Elena. Bring her too me."

"I will. So whart about this ritual?"

"Well I need Elena. A witch, A wolf and a vampire to complete it. I do not need anyone in my way." Klaus points out.

"Yes. I could ask my friends to help out." Justin offers his assistance.

"Very well. Can you guys handle it?"

"Yes sir. I will. What about Rebekah?"

"If she gets in your way. Use this." Klaus hands him the dagger.

"I will sir Klaus. What about the moonstone?" The young wolf asks.

"Find it and bring it along with Elena." Klaus smirks.

"Understood sir. I will get the doppelganger." Justin leaves.

"I will have my power." Klaus drinks his drink.

…

Rebekah stares at Elena the whole time she's in class. The blonde knows something is up with the older Gilbert, but she doesn't know what it is. The bell rings and Elena runs to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees that she has bags under her eyes. Elena sighs and slashes water on her face. When she rises up, she sees Rebekah behind her. She tries to scream, but Rebekah covers her mouth with her hand.

"I won't hurt you Elena. Don't scream." Rebekah removes her hand.

Elena nods.

"Something's different about you. What is it?" The older vampire asks.

"Nothing. How do you know me?" Elena asks.

"We met about 9 weeks ago at a party." Rebekah puts her hands on her waist.

"I don't know you." Elena tries to get out of her grip.

"Remember everything from that night Elena." Rebekah compels her.

Elena remembers everything that happened that night. She shakes her head, and then she looks back up at the blonde.

"You remember?" The blonde holds her closer to her.

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" Elena asks.

"What's wrong with you?" The blonde tries to get into her head.

"Nothing. I already told you." Elena moves away from the original.

"Elena tell me. I won't hurt you." She pleads.

"I'm pregnant Rebekah. The baby is yours."

"What?" Rebekah faints.

End of Chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Rebekah and Elean will have their moments next chapter. Also why do you guys think that Katherine cares so much about Elena? Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enjoy this chapter guys. Katherine will reveal some information in this chapter.

Elena splashes water onto Rebekah's face making the original wake up. She looks over at the older Gilbert.

"Pregnant? How?"

"Well Rebekah Jr. knows how to function." Elena says sarcastically.

"I have to get a job." Bekah sighs out.

"Look I'm scared and I'm pregnant with a vampire baby inside of me. What are we going to do?" Elena questions.

"Elena if my brother finds out about you and the baby. You're going to die and so will the baby. Then I'm next. I can't let that happen." The original vampire tells her.

"You don't have to be here."

"Yes I do. That's my child in there." The blonde places a hand on Elena's growing belly.

"They say motherhood is amazing."

"It is Elena. I'm going to be there every step of the way." Rebekah kisses the girls nose.

"Thank you."

"Hey this is my fault." She chuckles.

"Rebekah I don't hate you or anything."

"Thank you."

"Let's go to lunch." Elena drags the older girl out.

…..

Katherine barges into the Salvatore's house. Damon and Stefan looks at each other then at the brunette.

"Uh…Can we help you?" Damon asks sarcastically.

"Nope. I'm just here being me." Katherine helps herself to a drink.

"Okay so is Elena okay?" Stefan pours himself a drink.

"Yeah. So I came to deliver some news."

"Oh god. I'm not ready to here this." Damon rolls his eyes.

"So come to find out Klaus is not the only original vampire in town."

"What? Who else is here?" Stefan sets his drink on the table.

"His sister Rebekah apparently she's the father/mother of Elena's baby." Katherine tells the brothers.

"How can another chick get another one pregnant?" Damon asks in confusion.

"She's an intersex. She has a dick. According to the books she's the only one in the Mikaelson family to have it. Well the only female original." Katherine smirks.

"How do you know this?" Damon asks.

"Caroline and her big mouth. She might as well tell E! news about the whole damn thing. If this gets out about Elena. She's dead. There's one thing about Klaus and he always has someone doing his dirty work for him."

"So we just have to find out who this person is. I mean this is a small town and we can smell a rat from a mile away." Stefan says.

"We already have one." Damon whispers pointing to Katherine.

Katherine rolls her eyes at him.

"Look as much as I would love for you guys to talk shit about me. Elena's in danger and we need to help her. For all we know Klaus's sister could kill her."

"Come one. Let's head to the school." Stefan heads out with Damon and Katherine.

….

Rick and Jenna are at home trying to figure out on how to keep Elena safe.

"Rick we can't let this happen. Elena and Jeremy are all that we've got left."

"I know Jenna. I don't know what to do about this."

"Have you spoken to Elena?"

"No, but Matt called me and told me that Elena was okay. We just need a plan."

"Why can't we move?"

"It's her senior year Jenna."

"Rick it just started. Elena needs to be out of Mystic falls."

"You're right. How are we going to let here leave without anyone noticing?"

"Ask Katherine. They look alike."

"Yeah, but they don't act alike. That's the problem."

"Let's go over to the school."

"Good idea."

….

Katherine and the boys are walking around the school looking for Elena. Katherine spots Matt and walks over to him.

"Hey Donovan." Katherine greets.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Where's Elena?" Damon asks.

"I haven't' seen her since lunch."

"Where's Caroline and Bonnie?" Stefan asked his friend.

"I haven't seen them either. I saw Tyler talking to some blonde chick though."

"What did she look like?" Katherine asked.

"She had long blonde hair. Freckles, blue eyes. She looked like the actress Claire Holt."

"Fuck!" Katherine yells.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That's Rebekah Mikaelson. Elena's baby's daddy." Damon said in a bitter tone.

"Woah. I didn't know. I'm sorry. Look I'll go find Tyler." Matt goes to find the wolf.

"So now what?" Katherine asks.

"Look we have to keep in contact with Matt. Elena could be anywhere in this school." Stefan looks over and sees Justin staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Damon asked his younger brother.

"I smell a dog."

"There's another wolf here. I can tell. He's got to be working for Klaus." Katherine looks around the halls that are filled with crowded people.

"Let's spilt up. Damon you go find the wolf. I'll go find Matt. Katherine you go find Caroline and Bonnie." Stefan leaves.

"Cool." Damon leaves.

"Why do I get the hard job?" Katherine goes to find Elena's friends.

….

Elena is sitting on the bleacher looking at the football players practice. She's writing in her journal about her pregnancy. Elena looks around and sees Justin looking at her. Elena feels creeped out. Elena gets a text.

"There's a wolf around here. Keep a sharp eye out. He's working for Klaus." – Stefan.

"Fuck." Elena curses.

She gets and packs up her stuff. She heads down the bleachers and walks back into the school. Elena bumps into someone.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

"No problem." A deep voice says.

Elena looks up and sees the same boy who was out on the field looking at her. Elena tries to run but he catches her.

"Stop moving!" He takes out a Syringe to stick Elena with.

"HELP!" Elena screams.

Katherine vampire speeds and snaps his neck. Elena is breathing heavily clinging onto Katherine. Katherine helps the girl to her feet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah.

"Who is this?" Katherine looks down at the boy.

"I don't know." Elena shrugs looking at the wolf.

"Well he was going to kill the baby." Katherine tells her examining the syringe.

"How do you know that?" Elena asked.

"For one this is filled with werewolf venom. That could kill the baby because of the poison." Katherine puts the syringe in her leather jacket pocket.

"Can we please go home now?"

"Yeah come on." Katherine leaves with Elena.

….

Katherine and Elena are sitting at table eating. Elena is still shaken up about what happened earlier.

"Lena you alright?"

"I want to know who that was. Katherine we have to relocate."

"And go where? The Salvatore's?"

"No. Shelia's house. She'll let me stay." Elena tells the older vampire.

"She won't let me. She doesn't even want Stefan and Damon to come in."

"Damon is understandable, but Stefan will be her first choice." Elena says to her.

"Okay then. Let's go."

….

"We were so worried Elena." Bonnie said hugging the girl.

"Katherine saved me."

"Well I am a nice person." Katherine praises herself.

Bonnie and Elena looks at her with an "are you serious?" look.

"What? I am. The syringe was filled with werewolf venom." Katherine tells the witch.

"What? Who is this guy? Why did he want Elena?" Bonnie questions.

"Klaus. The wolf boy was doing his dirty work. Klaus put him to the test to see if he could really do harm to Elena."

"Make sense." Bonnie nods.

"You okay now?" Katherine rubs her back. Bonnie seems to notice how protective Katherine is over Elena.

"Yeah. I'll call you guys." Elena walks in the house.

"What's going on Katherine?" Bonnie closes the door so Elena won't hear.

"What do you mean?"

"Since when do you care about someone else, but yourself?" Bonnie crosses her arms.

"Look, I just care for Elena. Okay?"

"No, there's something more than that."

"Look keep an eye out." Katherine turns to walk away.

"Are you in love with her?" Bonnie yells.

Katherine just continues to walk away. Bonnie shakes her head and walks in.

…..

Elena is sleeping until she hears noises coming from the front door. She gets up out of bed and heads downstairs. Elena peeks out and sees Rebekah outside. She opens the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. The baby okay?"

"Yeah. What's going on? A wolf attacked me today."

"My brother wants to kill you Elena. If he finds out about the baby you're both dead."

"Would you let him kill me and the baby?" The brunette questions.

"No chance. I care about you Elena." Rebekah has her hands in her pocket.

"Why did you compel me then?" She questions.

"I thought you were going to tell someone about me. Look Klaus has eyes everywhere."

"Rebekah I wouldn't do that to you." She says truthfully.

"I'm glad you're safe. So is there a reason why you were staying with Katherine?" Rebekah asks with jealously.

"Are you jealous?" Elena smirks.

"No." Rebekah says quickly.

"Sure you're not." Elena giggles.

"Oh shut it Gilbert." The older vampire kisses her lips.

Elena kisses back wrapping her arms around her neck. Rebekah pulls her closer sticking her tongue in Elena's mouth. Elena moans into the kiss. The two are so caught up in kissing they don't see bonnie standing there.

"Ahem." The witch clears her throat.

Elena breaks the kiss quickly.

"H-hey Bonnie." Elena greets nervously.

"Something you want to share?" Bonnie smirks.

"Uh no?" Elena said making it a question.

"So you're baby daddy?"

"Y-yeah." Rebekah says awkwardly.

"So uh you know you got a lot of explaining to do right?" Bonnie fake smiles.

"Uh I guess I do. I'll see you later Elena." Rebekah gets into her car a drives off.

Elena presses her lips together and turns to look at Bonnie who has a smirk on face.

"So?"

"Elena let's just talk tomorrow." Bonnie pulls her into the house.

Little did they know that Justin was watching them. He speeds off to find his friends.

End of Chapter 4. Rebekah will explain everything next chapter. Elijah will appear next chapter and he will meet Elena first. Is Katherine in love with Elena? Which story next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. Flashback and smut in this chapter.

Elena is out shopping by herself at the Mystic Falls supermarket. Elena is only two months and half pregnant and she's happy right now. Elena is going to cook dinner for Grams and Bonnie tonight as a thank you for letting her stay with them. Elena knows what she's doing right now is risky, but she needs to have something to eat. She got tired of sitting in the house all day not doing shit so she decided to go out for some fresh air. Elena is in the can goods isle looking for some past sauce. Elena finally finds the sauce and puts it in the basket that's on her arm. As soon as Elena turns around bumps into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Elena apologizes.

"No problem Miss." A guy said.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked the tall man.

"Yeah I am." He smiles at her.

"Well, sorry again Mr…" She chuckles.

"Elijah. I'm sorry too Miss Elena." He kisses her hand.

"You know who I am?" Elena asked.

"You look like Katherine." Elijah says to her.

"Yeah, apparently I'm her doppelganger. Lucky me." Elena rolls her eyes.

"Well, have a good evening Elena." He bows and leaves.

"You too Elijah." Elena goes to pay. Elijah watches her to make sure she stays safe.

After Elena gets done checking out. She heads out to her car to put her groceries in. Elena puts the bags into the back of the car. Elena is about to get inside of the car until she feels someone tackle her. She sees the same guy who tried to kill her.

"Help me!" Elena screams trying to push the wolf off, but he's too strong.

"Klaus would love your blood Elena." His fangs comes out and he's about to bite neck.

Elena feels a body on top of her. Elena opens her eyes and sees Elijah standing there with a heart in his hand. Elijah pulls the body off of Elena and helps her up. She looks up at the original with a small smile.

"Thank you." She breathes out.

"We have to get you out of here." Elijah looks around for more intruders.

"What about him?" Elena points to the dead body.

"I got him." Elijah opens Elena's trunk and puts Justin's body in it and closes the trunk shut. Elijah throws his heart away somewhere. They both get into Elena's car and drive off. Elijah looks over at the brown haired girl.

"So where too? I can't take you to Bonnie's." Elena continues to drive.

"Elena, I know you because of Rebekah." The original says.

"How do you know her?" Elena asked not looking away from the road.

"She's my younger sister." He confesses.

"What?" Elena stops the car on the side of the road.

"Look, I know its weird having another original in the car with you, but I'll never hurt you or the baby." He places his hand on hers.

"How do you know that?" Elena says shakily.

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat." Elijah smiles.

"I'm afraid right now. Klaus wants my blood." Elena grips the steering wheel.

"Klaus can't kill you without the moonstone. I just want to know if you guys have it." He wonders.

"No, we don't. I don't even know where it is. No one knows." Elena shrugs.

"Look Elena, go over to Bonnie's house. I'll have a talk with Sheila later." Elijah steps out of the car.

"Okay." She watches Elijah speed off. Elena heads to Bonnie's house with Justin's two friends watching her. They follow Elena.

….

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You went out of the house without protection?" Bonnie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Bonnie I was bored. I can't just not stay in here all day." Elena sits down on the couch.

"Elena, you got attacked by the guy who almost killed you at school. You have to call one of us so we call watch you." Bonnie paces.

"Sorry, I was hungry too." The pregnant girl rubs her belly.

"Elena, just text one of us next time." Bonnie sits down beside her friend.

"I will, you hungry?" She asks the witch.

"Yeah. Let's go eat." Bonnie stands up.

"Bonnie about what you saw that night…" Elena starts off.

"Elena, I'm really not too fond of vampires, but I can tell Rebekah cares about you and the baby. I'm not going to knock her down for that." Bonnie said fixing her a plate.

"So what about Katherine?" The young mother to be asks Bonnie.

"Elena, Katherine likes you. I can tell by the way her voice changes when Rebekah comes around you." Bonnie sits down across from Elena.

"I have talk to her about it." Elena starts to eat.

"So who's this Elijah guy you met?" Bonnie frowns.

"He's Rebekah's and Klaus's older brother." Elena explains.

"Wait, he's an original?" Bonnie stops eating.

"Yeah he is." Elena nods.

"I think we should have a talk with Rebekah." Bonnie said seriously.

"Good idea. I'll pack some food up." Elena goes over the stove and packs a plate for Rebekah. Bonnie chuckles at her friends actions.

…..

Rebekah's POV

I knock on the Salvatore's door waiting for them to open it up. I hear it open revealing my cute little pregnant Elena. I smile at her.

"Hey there love." I greet her.

"Hey." She smiles at me.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Yeah, come on in." She opens the door wider.

I step in and I see all of her friend's standing there looking at me. Okay, this is great. I walk down the steps and look back at them.

"So, baby daddy, want to explain how you got Elena pregnant?" Damon hisses at me.

"Damon!" Elena hits his shoulder.

"Ow!" He rubs his shoulder.

"Not now. I would like to talk about this curse thing. Look, for all I know, my brother wants Elena's head. I'm not going to let that happen, because if she dies so will our child." I tell them.

"Why should we trust you?" Tyler asks me.

"Well Tyler, if I wanted Elena dead, she would have been already, and that goes for all of you. Now, my brother is another story. He will kill everyone that you love and he will not care about his actions." I hold Elena's hand.

"Good point. How do we keep Elena safe?" Jenna asks.

"Elena can stay with me if she wants. I have things at my house to protect her with and I also have a witch that lives with me."

"What about blood? You have enough of that?" Katherine asks from the fireplace.

"I have enough. Now, where's the moonstone?" I asked the older vampire.

"We don't know." Matt shrugs.

"We have to find it, if Klaus gets his hands on it first, it's already over." I sigh.

"Did you even tell Klaus about what you did to Elena?" Bonnie asks me.

"Yep, but he doesn't know that she's pregnant." I point out to the young witch.

"Thank god. So that's out of the way. So we need just to find the moonstone." Jeremy says.

"I could ask my brother to help." I blurt out.

"Klaus won't help." Katherine says.

"No, I'm talking about my other brother Elijah. He's the good one and he will give you a second chance if you compromise with him, he does have a temper, but he will forgive you way before Nik will." I explain.

"Okay. Now tells us about how you got her pregnant." Damon demands.

"Fine. Okay so it was like 11 weeks ago, you know now since that's how far Elena is now." I start the story off.

_Flashback (11 weeks ago)_

_Rebekah's POV_

_I'm drunk as hell and I don't know where I am. Everything's a blur and I'm dizzy. I bump into somebody on accident._

"_Sorry." I apologize to the person._

"_It's okay." She slurs._

_I look up and I see Elena Gilbert. She's so hot when she's drunk. I smile at her._

"_I'm Rebekah." I hold out my hand._

"_Elena." She shakes it._

"_You wanna go upstairs?" I hold my hand out._

"_Sure." She grabs my hand and I lead her upstairs. I open the door to some unknown room and guide her in. _

"_Woah." She falls onto the bed giggling._

"_Are you okay?" I laugh._

"_Yep. I'm cooooooollllll as a cucumber." She giggles._

"_You're super drunk." I lay down beside her._

"_You are too." She scoots closer to me._

"_You're really pretty." I tell her._

"_You're hot!" She runs her hand down my abs and into my pants. She starts to stroke my cock. I moan._

"_So good." I moan louder when she sucks it. When did she get down there?"_

"_Your cock tastes amazing." She goes back to sucking it._

_You got suck a good mouth." I put my hand onto her head pushing her down more._

"_I love sucking your dick. So good." She moans around my cock sending vibrations to it._

"_Suck the head." I blurt out. She does so. It feels so good getting head from a hot chick like Elena. It's been years since I've gotten head._

"_Cum for me." She sucks and slurps all around the tip. I lose it._

"_Fuck!" I cum hard into her mouth. I hear her giggle._

"_Wow, so much better than alcohol." She says taking her clothes off._

"_What are you doing?" I asked the naked girl._

"_Getting naked and you should too." She grabs me and strips my clothes off. She pulls me on top of her and guides my dick to her hole._

"_What about a condom?" I asked her._

"_Fuck it. It feels better without one." She tells me._

"_Okay." I stick my cock in and moan loud. Her pussy is so warm I could stay in it all night. I begin to thrust inside of her._

"_That feels so good." She moans. I thrust mor faster setting a pace._

"_Fuck, you're pussy is so hot." I thrust deeper inside of her. She moans louder and it's a huge turn on for me._

"_Bekah! Oh my god! Harder!" She begs._

"_Ugh fuck Elena!" I pound into her harder making my cock hit her unreached places._

"_Yes! Deeper!" She opens her legs wider._

"_Oh god!" I moan going deeper inside of her. Elena feels fucking amazing._

"_Pound me harder Bekah! I want it harder!" She cries out. I do what she asks. So I pound into her harder._

"_Oh fuck!" I've never felt like this while having sex._

"_Take me hard baby!" She smacks my back._

"_Take my dick." I thrust into her faster and faster. I'm starting to make the bed shake and the headboard hit against the wall._

"_I'm cumming!" She warns me._

"_Cum for me baby." I reach down to rub her clit._

"_Fuck!" She cums all around my cock._

"_Yeah!" I moan cumming deeper inside of her. I roll off of her._

"_Wow that was amazing." She lays her head onto my chest._

"_Yeah it was." I wrap my arm around her._

"_How long are you staying here in Mystic Fall?" She asks me running her fingers down my sweating abs._

"_I don't know." I tell her._

"_I wish you can stay a little longer." She tells me._

"_Yeah, me too." I say. I'm going to hate doing this. I look into her eyes and compel her. "Don't remember anything from tonight, you will be your normal self." I compel her._

"_I won't remember anything, I'll be my normal self." She says. I get up and grab my clothes and speed off into the night. _

_End of flashback._

Everyone is looking at me and Elena like we've grown two heads.

"Damn." Caroline cusses. "How did I not know you two were fucking?" She makes a face.

"You were two busy making out with Tyler." I tell her.

"Oh." She giggles.

"So, now that's over with. How should we get started on looking for the moonstone?" Stefan asks.

"I'll start by looking around Mystic Falls. I'll go look into the woods." I tell Elena's friends.

"I'll come with you." Bonnie says.

"Sure. Sounds good." I stand up.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks clinging onto me.

"Well, love I have to make sure my brother hasn't done anything stupid." I smile at her actions.

"He already has. He sent a wolf after me. His name was Justin and he tried to inject me with werewolf venom." Elena tells me. That pisses me off.

"When was this?" I ask looking at her.

"Like two or three days ago." She says.

"My brother is watching you. Fuck, I have to get home." I say going to the door.

"Bekah wait." She calls out. I turn to look at her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you know these guys?" She asks me.

"No, but they do know that you're pregnant." I tell her.

"WHAT?" Damon yells walking up to us.

"Wolves can smell better than vampires. That's how this Justin guy knew that Elena was pregnant. That's why he tried to put werewolf venom into her bloodstream so he could kill the baby." I explain to them.

"So, that mean that Tyler knew before everyone else?" Rick asks me.

"Could be, but Tyler couldn't know if he wasn't around Elena at the time. You have to be within at least 50 feet close to Elena to sniff her out." I say.

"I didn't know she was. I had to be at home or a practice." He says.

"That's fine, but we need to work on getting the moonstone and destroying it." I open the door.

"Thanks for coming over." Elena hugs me.

"Sure thing love. Thanks for the plate earlier." I laugh.

"Sure." She kisses me lips quickly.

"Thanks Rebekah." Little boy Gilbert smiles at me holding up a thumb.

"Sure thing little Gilbert." I leave the house. I'm walking away from the house. I hear a branch snap and turn around. No one is there, I turn back around and my brother is standing there.

"Hey little sister." He smiles.

"Asshole." I hit his shoulder.

"We have a problem." He tells me.

"What is it?" I unlock the door to my car.

"You know Mason Lockwood?" He asks me.

"Tyler's uncle?" I frown.

"Yeah, turns out he knows where the stone is, but…" He trails off.

"But what?" I cross my arms.

"Katherine's working with him." He tells me.

"What?!" I yell.

End of this chapter. Katherine's in trouble with Rebekah. Rebekah and Bonnie will bond more in the next chapter. Klaus will have a talk with Stefan in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena's POV

I walk downstairs to the living room and see John sitting down waiting for me. I roll my eyes because he's wants to play the father roll. I'm really not in the mood for his bullshit to be honest. He looks over at me and stands up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to give you a ride to school." He says to me.

"I'm fine. Rebekah is coming to get me." I tell him grabbing my bag.

"Elena, we've to try to get along." He tells me.

"Not really John. You hate vampires, and I can't stand you."

I say harshly.

"I'm your father Elena." He reminds me.

"I don't care. You haven't been here for me." I tell him walking towards the door about to open it. He grabs my arm.

"Elena, I'm trying here. Just give me a chance. Please?" He begs with tears forming. Ugh!

"Fine John. That's all you're getting, but if I find out that you're out killing vampires especially the ones I know, I will cut you off for life." I jerk my arm away from him heading out the door.

….

Rebekah's POV

"Hey love." I kiss my girl holding her waist.

"Hey you." She mumbles against my lips. I pull away looking into her eyes.

"Elena how are you feeling?" I ask her leaning up against my car.

"Fine, so what's the plan on trying not to get killed?" She asks me.

"You're not and neither is our baby." I pull her closer to me.

"I hope so. I don't want too." She lays her head on me.

"I'll be here for you baby." I rub her back.

"So, I want you to bond with Bonnie." She smiles innocently. I don't.

"You mean the Bennett witch who caught us tongue fucking?" I groan.

"Yes." She simply says.

"I don't wanna." I cross my arms not wanting too.

"Hmm." She grabs my junk.

"Hey!" I scream smacking her hands.

"Are you going to bond with Bonnie?" She glares at me, squeezing my dick harder. I Damon near pass out.

"Fine! Please let go." I wince.

"Thank you." She lets go and kisses me.

"Sure babe." I hold my junk.

"School time." She smacks my butt and hops into the car.

"Shit." I get into the car slowly and drive Elena to school.

…..

Klaus's POV

I walk into the grill looking for a guy named Stefan. I see him driving along with his brother Damon. I walk over to them and speak.

"Morning mates." I greet.

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon asks looking at me.

"Elena." I say simply.

"Too bad you're not getting her." Stefan says standing up with his brother walking out. I stand up following them.

"I think you should give me Elena." I growl.

"What makes you think that we're just going to hand Elena up that easy?" Stefan chuckles.

"If you don't I'll kill everyone she loves and that includes you two." I chuckle darkly.

"Stefan lets go. He's boring me." Damon gets into his car and starts in up.

"Listen to me Stefan." I tell him.

"Bro lets go. We need to take care of some business." Damon yells from his car.

"I will kill her Stefan." I threaten him.

"Fuck off Klaus." He spits and gets into the car with his brother.

"You two asked for it." I speed off to Elena's house.

…..

Katherine's POV

I'm walking in the woods to meet Mason. I see him by a trailer sitting in an chair. I speak up,

"Nice to see you Mason." I say walking up to him.

"Hey." He stands up.

"So the moonstone?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Why do you want it Katherine?" He asked me.

"So Klaus can't have it. He'll sniff out a wolf before a vampire." I tell him sitting in one of the chairs.

"I'm not giving it to you." He says harshly.

"Even if Tyler dies?" I smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He looks at me in confusion.

"The ritual contains the moonstone, a witch, a vampire, a werewolf, and a doppelgänger. Tyler is the only wolf in town right now. Do you actually think that Klaus won't kill him?" I stand up crossing my arms.

"He won't kill him." He shakes his head.

"Really, Klaus will kill anyone that you love Mason, trust me, he did it to me, and that's why my family is dead. Yours could be next." I say.

"I can't risk giving it to you." He says.

"You're risking Tyler. That's the only thing you're risking." I argue.

"Fine. It's in the Lockwood well. Don't you let anything happen to Tyler." He points at me.

"I won't. Thank you." I turn to walk away, he speaks up.

"Protect him. Carol can't do everything." He says.

"I will." I head to the Lockwood well.

…..

Bonnie's POV

I'm walking out to car and I see Rebekah standing beside it. I walk over to her, and speak up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her gripping my books.

"Elena wants us to bond." She says.

"For what?" I asked.

"Look, I know you're not to fond of vampires so I agree with her." She says looking at me.

"I'm not, Elena knows that. It took me a while to get used to Damon and Stefan. Especially Damon." I point out.

"I'm not him." She leans against her car.

"I know the difference is that you're and original. You could snap my neck whenever you like." I tell her.

" I could but I'm not. I will admit I do have a temper, but I'm just like my brother Elijah I'll do anything to protect mine, and if Elena wants me to protect you and the rest of her friends I will. Also, I'm going to be apart of your life Bonnie, I know you don't want that, but Elena does." She stick her hands into her pockets.

"You're right. You are going to be apart of my life." I open my car door and out my things in.

"How about we go out for ice cream?" She asks.

"Ice cream?" I raise an brow.

"What? We need to bond." She laughs shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine." I laugh and follow her to an ice cream shop.

…..

Elena's POV

Here I am at home waiting on Rebekah to come and stay with me. I hear the door and it John much to my disappointment. He walks into the kitchen, and speaks up.

"So you okay?" He asks me sitting down on a stool.

"I will be, who the fuck gave you a key?" I asked him.

"Jeremy did. I'm staying here." He says.

"Why?" He doesn't seem to get the point.

"I want you to stay safe." He says.

"I don't need you here, Rebekah will be here with me." I walk over to the cabinet and pull out some peanut butter.

"I don't trust her." He looks up at me.

"And? What makes you think I trust you staying here with us tonight, when I know you'll try to kill her." I rinse off an apple.

"Elena vampires cannot be trusted!" He yells in frustration.

"Well, fathers can be trusted when they give their child up." I spit back.

"Elena that was a mistake." He says to me.

"Am I?" I asked.

"What?" He questions.

"Am I a mistake to you and Isabelle?" I say with tears forming.

"No. We were young when we had you and we couldn't handle it." He explains.

"So you couldn't handle the face that your daughter is an doppelgänger?" I slam my hands down in the counter.

"Elena, I don't want her here." He says standing up.

"Fine. I'll leave then." I go to pick up my bag.

"Elena!" He tells following me. I open the door and see Katherine with burned skin. She falls to the ground.

"Katherine!" I take me jacket off and put it over her. I see Rebekah and Bonnie running up to the doorway.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked kneeling beside Katherine's head.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"I got the moonstone." She grunts out, holding it up weakly.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you working with Mason?" I hear Rebekah ask Katherine.

"No! Why would you think that?" Katherine growls.

"You know him." Rebekah glares at her.

"I had to get the moonstone from him. I barley got out that damn well alive." She pants.

"Give me a knife." I say.

"You're not feeding her your blood." John said.

"Give me a fucking knife!" I scream holding Katherine. John runs into the kitchen and grabs a knife. He comes back with it and I cut my hand. "Here." I feed Katherine my blood.

"Hmm." She hums in satisfaction. I pull my hand away after she's hand enough.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"She should be." I hear a male voice say.

"Who are you?" I asked this man.

"I'm Klaus." He smiles at me. I look up at Rebekah with tears forming.

End of this chapter. Klaus and Rebekah will go head to head about Elena. Elena and Rebekah will have a talk that could change Elena's and the baby's life. Damon and Stefan will relay on Elijah to help them stop Klaus, but someone from their past will show and try to ruin their sake to save Elena. Bonnie asks her grandmother about a spell that could destroy Klaus. Which story next? I'm getting my computer soon guys so bare with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rebekah's POV

"What the hell are you doing here Nik?" I asked my older brother as I stand up to look at him. He smiles at me, I roll my eyes not caring about his little smile.

"Well sister, I just came to see how my lovely Doppelganger was doing." He says looking down at Elena.

"Keep your eyes on me Nik and off Elena!" I yell angrily. He's not going to be looking at my girlfriend like a piece of meat.

"Hello Katerina." He greets Katherine.

"Klaus." Katherine simply says with no emotion in her voice.

"Go home." I demanded my brother.

"I can't do that without Elena and the Moonstone. So where is the moonstone?" He asked me.

"Like I know." I lie.

"Look baby sis, I want this to be easy for you and Elena. You either tell me where the moonstone is or I'm going to kill every single person that Elena loves." He says.

"What are you going to do to me? Stab me in the heart and keep locked up for another 90 years?" I growl. My brother is a total dick.

"Pretty much." He nods laughing.

"Fuck off Nik." I help Elena and Katherine up.

"She's coming with me." He states.

"No. She's staying home. Now go and we'll talk." I tell him.

"Fine, let the killing begin." He speeds away. I see everyone with their eyes one me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you bring him here?" Bonnie asked me crossing my arms.

"No, why would I? This is my family we're talking about here. I have a child on the way and you guys thing that I'm going to risk getting Elena and my child killed? No way in hell. I didn't even know that he was coming here." I explain.

"I believe you baby, I do, but Klaus knows where I live and he could just burn my house down because I'm not with him." Elena clings onto me.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our child." I tell Elena. She's everything to me and if Klaus thinks he's going to kill Elena then it's on.

"I have a lakehouse we all could go too." Elena says.

"Okay, you think it's safe enough?" Katherine asked Elena softly.

"Yeah it is, I mean my uncle was friends with a powerful witch who put a spell onto the house, and I can only invite vampire and werewolves in." Elena says nodding at the older vampire.

"Okay, pack your bags Elena. We have to go tonight. Send a text out too everyone else and let them know what's going on. I'm going to go handle my brother." I kiss her quickly and leave.

…..

Elena's POV

I finally make it to my lakehouse and I invite everyone in. I go upstairs to my room and place my bags on the bed. I sit down and hold my belly. It's starting to get bigger now. I hear a knock and I turn to see that Stefan.

"Hey." I greet him with a smile.

"You feeling okay?" He asked walking further into my room.

"I will be. It was so weird seeing him in person." I say as I open my drawer to place my clothes in.

"This lakehouse can't be burnt down right?" He asks nervously.

"No, it can't." I sit on my bed and just think about my baby.

"Elena, we're not going to let you die." He says placing his hand onto my shoulder.

"I know, I trust all of you. To be honest Stefan I really want my baby to come into this world happy. You know she gets to see her crazy ass aunts and uncles." I giggle nudging him.

"That be great Elena. Uncle Stefan, I like the sound of that." He laughs warping his arm me. Stefan will be a good dad someday.

"I have to talk to Rebekah." I say.

"Okay, I call her. Damon and I are going to go get some food for everyone." He stands up about to leave.

"Stefan." I call out to him.

"Yeah?" He turns to look at me.

"Thank you. I hate putting you guys through all of my problems." I tell him.

"It's fine." He comes over and kisses my forehead, and then he leaves. I get into bed and lay down. All I can think about is me and Rebekah getting out of Mystic Falls raising our child together. I also think about Klaus getting his hands on me. I'm scared for my life right now, Klaus could get a witch to reverse this spell. I fall asleep waiting for Rebekah to come.

…..

Stefan's POV

I walk into the store with Damon to get some food. To be honest Elena needs blood for the baby. To be honest it feels weird to be friends with an original, because for all we know Rebekah can just turn on Elena and let Klaus kill her. Even though I don't like Elena seems to trust her. I think we should too, but Damon that's another story.

"Okay, so grilled food? I'll mix it with blood." Damon says putting food into the shopping cart.

"That sounds good, but what about others who aren't vampires or wolves?" I asked picking up some chips.

"Oh I'll separate theirs." He says pushing the cart towards the fruit.

"Do you think Rebekah is playing Elena?" I turn to look at him.

"I think she is Stefan, think about she's the youngest sister of Klaus." Damon says.

"I know, but Elena actually loves Rebekah." I tell him.

"We just have to keep an eye out for her. It feels weird having to bond with an original." Damon shakes his head.

"We have too, for Elena." I remind him.

"Fine." He groans. We continue walking until I see an old enemy of mine. I push Damon over to the dairy aisle. He looks at me with a confused look.

"It's Paul." I say.

"Paul Grey? How is he alive?" Damon peeks over the corner.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here." We vampire speed out of the store and head back to Elena's lakehouse.

"This is bullshit Stefan! I thought we killed him!" Damon hits the steering wheel in frustration.

"You think I'm not shocked by this? He used to be a good until he went all crazy on humans. He loves human blood and what he finds out about Elena?" I look over at Damon.

"Fuck, we have to call Rebekah." Damon says.

"Okay." I pick up my phone and call Rebekah. When she picks up I explain everything that happened today, and I gave her a brief summary and description of Paul. How is he alive? We have to find out.

….

Elena's POV

I see Stefan and Damon running inside of the house with Rebekah. I get and walk over to the three of them.

"Uh, what's going on with you three?" I frown at them.

"Elena, we have to get you out of Mystic Falls." Damon says.

"What, why? I like it here." I say sitting down on the couch.

"Elena, we saw one of our old enemies today while we were shopping for some food. He was supposed to be dead, but he's not." Stefan sticks his hands into his pockets as he explains to me.

"Stefan, you usually don't have enemies unless you were the ripper at the time." I say to him, and he looks down guilty. No, this can't be true.

"Elena, we've done a lot of fucked things ever since we were here in Mystic falls. It' hard to get back on anybody's good side after 60 longs years." Damon says sitting on the table in front of me. Rebekah sits beside me on my right and Stefan on the left.

"I don't understand. What the hell did you guys do to him?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't that bad.

"You'll never forgive us Elena. That's why we can't tell you." Stefan holds my hand.

"You guys can trust me, we've been friends for a long time now, to the point where we don't keep secrets from each other." I say tearing up, and it's not the hormones. I really believe Stefan and Damon would at least tell me, or Rick.

"You're right." Stefan nods.

"She is?" Damon questions, but Stefan nudges him.

"Yes, she is. We have strong relationship Elena, and I don't want to ruin that." I hear a crack in Stefan's voice. Is he crying?

"Stefan?" I asked. He looks up at me with tears falling down his eyes.

"You want me to get some water, or?" Rebekah asked.

"No, thank you. Elena needs to know the truth." Stefan says.

"Before, you admit your secret. I have something to say." I say.

"What is it babe?" Rebekah places her hand on mine.

"I want you to turn me Rebekah." I tell her straight forward.

End of this chapter. What did Stefan and Damon do to Paul 60 years ago? How will Damon, Rebekah, and Stefan react to Elena's confession? Which story next?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rebekah's POV

I stare at my girlfriend with a shocked face, did she just say what thought she just said?

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her clearly.

"I want you to turn me." She repeats again.

"No, that's not going to happen." Damon says frowning at Elena.

"Guys, give us a minute." I say calmly.

"Okay, talks some sense into her." Stefan says as he and Damon closes the door.

"Walk away from the door." I say knowing they're still there.

"Fine." Damon and Stefan walks away from the door heading down the steps.

"Elena, I don't know how to react to that, I mean turning you? That's big." I tell my pregnant girlfriend.

"I've been thinking and I feel like I should be a vampire baby. Think about it, Klaus won't be able to kill me so he can become a hybrid or use my blood to make any of his own." She says/

"That does make sense." I nod agreeing with Elena.

"We can't be together for a long time too." She places her hand on top of mine.

"Okay, what if I did turn you? How would we be able to have more kids? Vampires really can't reproduce as much. My brother can really get any other supernatural pregnant, because he's mixed with wolf and vampire blood." I explain.

"So you want more than one child?" She smiles innocently.

"Duh. I want more than just one. I want at least 3 kids Elena, but if I turn you that won't happen." I say sadly, because it's true I do want more kids with her.

"Maybe I should rethink this if you want more kids." She smiles.

"Hmm, but I can't stop you from being a vampire Elena. If that's want you want then I'll grant it for you baby, but if you want to wait we can." I rub Elena's belly. Elena is growing, and I'm happy. Elena is 5 months now so she needs to take it easy.

"Thank you." She lays her head onto my shoulder and sighs. Elena's friends all walk into the living room.

"Aww they're so cute." Caroline takes a picture of us.

"Care!" Elena shrieks.

"What? You know how I am. I'm so ready to be an aunt." Caroline says happily.

"So what are you guys having anyway?" Tyler asked sitting down beside Caroline.

"I haven't been to the doctor yet, I'm trying to avoid them, you just in case one of them is Klaus's minion." Elena explains. I agree with her, I mean my brother could've compelled the doctors.

"You're doing the right things sis. So what about John and Isabel?" Little Gilbert asks.

"I don't know what to say about them, I can't trust them." Elena sighs.

"You know we don't. Your dad is one sneaky son of a bitch Elena, no telling if he's up to something right now." Damon says drinking.

"Tell me what happened with Paul." Elena sits up. Stefan and Damon looked at each other with sad looks.

"Okay it all started in 1955, Damon and I were in Germany trying to find a way to turn back into humans." Stefan starts off.

_Flashback_

_No one's POV_

_Stefan and Damon walks into Berlin trying to act like normal people. Germany is the land of hunters and they'll hunt down any type of supernatural being here. Damon and Stefan didn't want this, but of course they fell for the wrong girl. Damon see this man looking at them with a sparkle in his eye._

"_Stefan, look at the guy over there." Damon says pointing to him._

"_Let's go see." Stefan walks over to the man along with his brother._

"_You must be Damon and Stefan." He grins._

"_Yeah, and you are?" Damon raises a brow._

"_Paul Hyndman." He greets the boys._

"_I'm thinking you must know what we are." Stefan says calmly._

"_Yep, I have a way that you two become human again." He turns around and begins walking towards a village with an evil smirk on his face. Stefan and Damon follows him into the village. They walk up to this abandoned house, and Stefan doesn't know if this is a good idea. _

"_So whose place is this?" Damon asks looking around this dreadful place._

"_Her name is Margaret Livingston, she's a very powerful witch and she can turn you back into a human." Paul says walking up to the door._

"_I don't like this Damon." Stefan whispers to his older brother. Stefan knows something is up with this guy._

"_Same." Damon nods as they both follow Paul into the house. They head down to the basement and see this lady sitting on the ground (Indian style) waiting for them. _

"_I see you brought the Salvatore brothers." She says._

"_I did." Paul nods. Margaret stands up and chants something in Latin making the boys fall down to their needs._

"_Get out of here!" Margaret yells tossing a vile at him. Paul catches it and runs out of the house._

"_Ahhh fuck!" Damon screams holding his head. Stefan is not taking this, she doesn't know that he's a ripper right now. Stefan runs towards her and bites her neck. Stefan chews on her neck until he snaps it off killing her._

"_Bro stop!" Damon says grabbing Stefan._

"_Get off of me!" Stefan growls trying to get more of Margaret's blood. Damon turns Stefan around and punches him._

"_Snap out of it!" Damon says angrily. _

"_I think they're in here." They hear a voice say. It's the hunters._

"_We have to go." Damon takes Stefan speeds out of the house. They ended up back at the small village they came from. Stefan sees Paul walking into a house. They follow him into the house, Stefan and Damon sees Paul take some type medicine. Damon vampire speeds over to him punching him right in the face._

"_What the fuck?!" Paul gets up with blood leaking down his mouth._

"_Why did you do that?" Damon growls._

"_She was going to make me powerful." Paul spits._

"_Well she's dead now, and she was very tasty." Stefan smiles evilly._

"_You killed her?! The medicine won't work now!" Paul stomps his foot in anger._

"_You messed with the wrong brothers Paul." Damon says. _

"_The hunters are looking for you." Paul says grinning._

"_No they're not." Stefan grabs Paul and locks him up in a box. Damon and Stefan drives to a cliff, Stefan pushes the gas pedal hard making them go faster as soon as they're close to the edge of the cliff Stefan and Damon jumps out sending the car in the lake. They watch as the car sinks down to the bottom. Stefan and Damon heads home smiling about their actions. Paul is dead and he can't kill them._

_End of Flashback_

Elena's POV

I'm in shock about this whole story. I stand up clearing my throat.

"How is he alive?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugs.

"A witch maybe, or what about that medicine he took?" Jenna asked.

"That might be it. He took it before Stefan and I killed him." Damon says.

"Guys look.." I trail off when I hear a knock at the door. Jeremy has his crossbow up and ready. I walk over to the door and it's Elijah.

"Hello Elena." He greets with a smile.

"Hey." I greet back.

"May I come in?" He asks politely.

"No." Damon says harshly.

"Shut up Damon." I say to him. "Yes you may." I move aside and let him in.

"Why is he even here?" Damon asks angrily.

"Well, I'm here to help you all. Especially Elena." He says.

"How Elijah?" Rebekah stands up and wraps her arm around my waist.

"Well, I have an idea that could help out Elena." He says walking over to the fire place.

"Well?" Katherine says urging him to continue.

"We give Elena to Klaus." He blurts out.

"That's not helping!" Matt yells in anger.

"I agree with Donovan. Why would we hand over Elena?!" Damon yells in anger.

"She's going to be a vampire." Elijah turns around.

"I'm sorry what?" Jeremey asks in confusion.

"We have to turn Elena, so we can hand her to Klaus as a vampire." He suggested. Now that's not a bad idea.

"Elena is not going to be a vampire." Rick says in a fatherly tone.

"Guys, he's right." I tell all of them.

"WHAT?!" They all yell.

"Rebekah, aren't you going to say something?" Caroline asks my girlfriend.

"No, he's right." Rebekah says.

"Nice girlfriend you are." Damon spits.

"Don't test me Damon." She says about to walk towards him.

"Stop. Both of you." I stand in the middle of the room.

"Elena? Are you sure about this?" Bonnie asks in concern.

"Yes, I know Klaus killing me as human is going to be bad, but I'll have vampire blood in my system, which means…" I trail off.

"You're basically still alive just transforming." Matt says.

"Right." I say.

"I still don't like this." Damon whines.

"Damon, this is the only way I can be safe. Think about, my baby is not going to be dead if I'm a vampire. I mean our baby is going to have more of Rebekah's habits anyway because her sperm is stronger than my eggs are. Which our child is not even going to be human, it's going to be an original vampire." I explain.

"That's is correct Elena." Elijah nods.

"Wait, with you turning into a vampire that won't cause problems with the baby will it?" Caroline asks.

"No it won't." Shelia says.

"Okay, let's say we do this, will Klaus know the difference?" Damon asks.

"No." Elijah says.

"What about the bloodline?" Katherine asks.

"What about it?" Rebekah asks frowning.

"She's having your bloodline right? Because if anything would to ever happen to Klaus we'll die before Elena because she's through you. As much as I want Klaus dead for what he did to my family, I'd cut him some slack since we're though him." Katherine says crossing her arms.

"I hate it when she she's right." Damon plops down on the couch.

"I don't even want to be a part of his blood line anymore." Caroline says.

"Hmm." I groan holding my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah panics holding me.

"The baby is hungry." I say groaning.

"Get her something!" Caroline says. Rick runs to the kitchen to get me something. He comes back with tea. He pours some blood in it, and hands it to me. I drink it and the kicking stops.

"You okay?" Jenna asked me.

"Yeah, the baby was just hungry." I say sitting down.

"I want to know what we're having." Rebekah says to me.

"Can I try grams?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, you're strong enough." Shelia smiles when Bonnie walks over to me.

"Ready?" Bonnie gets on her knees and raises my shirt up. She places her hands on my belly and closes her eyes. She smiles.

"Bonnie? What are we having?" I asked her.

"You're having a…." Bonnie trails off with a smile.

Yep, I mean for leaving a cliffhanger. What's Elena having? Elena will turn pretty soon. Aww Rebekah wants more than one kid with Elena. Isobel and John will make their return next chapter. Also, Elena will meet Paul while she and the girls are out shopping. Stefan and Damon will call on Katherine to help them. Katherine will reveal a secret to everyone next chapter. Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No one's POV

"You're having a girl." Bonnie smiles at the couple. Caroline beams and hugs Tyler happily who just smiles at his girlfriend.

"A girl." Elena rubs her belly while looking at Rebekah.

"We're having a girl." Rebekah kisses her girlfriend's head.

"So about a name…" Caroline sits beside Tyler and waits for the couple to speak.

"We don't know yet Care, but we'll get there." Elena smiles standing up holding her belly.

"Easy Elena." Jeremy chuckles smiling at his older sister.

"Elena, are your parents going to be a part of this?" Elijah asked looking at the pregnant teenager.

"I don't trust my parents at all. I mean if they weren't so corrupted in the head, then yeah, but I'm not losing my child because of my parents or Klaus." Elena says to Elijah.

"I understand that, but we do have two more brothers Elena." Elijah says.

"I know, how would they feel about this? Your mother and father, what about them? If Rebekah and I are going to do all of this I need them here. Just like I have Jenna and Alaric." Elena says.

"Finn he would have loved kids, Kol not so much." Rebekah says.

"So how about you guys go cook and I'll make the apple pie." Elena says standing up.

"Put extra apples in it." Damon says opening the door.

"What he said." Alaric kisses Jenna quickly and heads outside.

"I've never had apple pie." Rebekah admits.

"Really?" Elena wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Nope." The original shakes her head.

"Well, I'll make 4 just in case. Damon and Alaric can eat." Elena rolls her eyes.

"I'll go help the guys out." Rebekah kisses Elena then her belly. Rebekah grabs the meat and heads out with the boys. Elena smiles as she holds her lips, she turns to see Caroline and Bonnie grinning at her.

"What?" Elena giggles pulling out the ingredients for her apple pie.

"I smell love in the air." Caroline chirps.

"I do love her Care, I thought she was going to run away, but she didn't." Elena said feeling her tears form.

"Elena, are you okay?" Katherine asked.

"I wish my parents were here. I wanted them to be here, for all of this." Elena's tears fall down her face. Jenna walks over to Elena and rubs her back.

"They are here, and they're so proud." Jenna said missing her brother and sister as well.

"She's right." Sheila said smiling.

"Okay, yeah." Elena nods fixing her pie. After all the food is done and everyone eats. Elena and Rebekah take a bath together, then they head to bed. Everyone heads to bed getting ready to put this plan into action.

….

At School

Elena is in her history class taking notes on Vikings. Rick decided to do the Vikings because they were interesting back then. A knock disturbs the class, and Rick yells a come in. The guidance counselor Miss Jennings walks in.

"Hi, Rick. Elena's father is here to see her." Miss Jennings said. Elena turns to look at Stefan with a shocked face.

"Uh, okay. I'll send her right out." Alaric fake smiles.

"Thank you." Miss Jennings left, the bell rings and everyone packs up their things except, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, and Elena. As soon as everyone is out, Caroline speaks.

"What is he doing here?" The blonde asked everyone, who's speechless.

"I don't know, this is so unexpected." Elena said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked putting his chalk down.

"I have to face him Rick, he's not going to stop." Elena said putting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Want us to come with you?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I need to handle this alone." Elena sends Bonnie a smile.

"Text or call us." Stefan said with a concerned face.

"I will." Elena leaves the classroom and heads to the office. When she gets there, she sees John standing there waiting for her. John looks up and smiles a little bit when he sees Elena. Elena is starting to show a little bit.

"Hey Elena." John said nervously.

"What do you want John?" Elena asked.

"I just want to talk, I want to be here for you." John looks at his daughter with sad eyes.

"Be here for me? You haven't. I'm 18, and pregnant." Elena whispers the last part.

"I know, I want to get to know my grandchild." John said.

"No. You didn't know me, so why should you know my child?" Elena points to herself as she speaks lowly.

"I've made mistakes Elena, and I'm sorry, but that's my grandbaby in there." John said truthfully.

"This is Rick's grandchild. He's been there for me since day one, you haven't. You hate vampire's John, you hate every single supernatural human being in this world. Let alone about what happened on Founder's Day. I can't let you in my life nor my child's. On top of that, Rebekah also has a say." Elena says to her father as she walks to her locker, John follows her.

"Please? At least have lunch with me, I want to get to know my daughter. I want to be a grandfather." John said with his voice breaking a bit. Elena turns to look at him and she sees that look her dad use to give her. Elena sighs, and says,

"Fine, Tomorrow. I'm telling you, this is going to be your last chance John. No more games." Elena says sternly as she shuts her locker.

"Okay." John smiles and gives Elena a quick hug, then he leaves. Elena shakes her head and goes to her car. She gets in and heads over to Stefan and Damon's house.

…..

With Elijah

Elijah rolls his eyes as Klaus keeps talking about how he needs to get his hands on Elena. Rebekah walks in and sees her brothers.

"What's going on in here?" Rebekah sets her gym back on the ground.

"He still wants to get Elena." Elijah said fixing his tie.

"Klaus, just give up already. I'm not going to let you kill her." Rebekah says going into the kitchen. Klaus follows her.

"Why not, you love her?" Klaus asked sharply.

"Yes I do. When I say you're not going to kill her, I mean it." Rebekah jerks open the door to the fridge and pulls out some food.

"There's something going on here, what is it?" Klaus asked his sister.

"Nothing Nik. Besides, I don't think our father would be too happy with you." Rebekah said heating up her food.

"Why?" Klaus growls.

"Because, I told the Salvatore Brothers to go find him in Charlotte. If they wake him up, you're gone." Rebekah lies to her brother.

"She's has a point brother. Father always looked down on you, with you trying to kill Elena Gilbert so you can become a hybrid will make him rip out your heart and crush it." Elijah leans against the kitchen frame.

"You're bluffing sister, they won't be that stupid." Klaus said.

"I'm not brother, you touch Elena, we'll wake father. The choice is yours." Rebekah take her food and leaves the kitchen.

"Don't underestimate Rebekah Niklaus, she's powerful brother. She has the upper hand in this. I would recommend standing down on this one." Elijah said following Rebekah.

…..

At the mall

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena are shopping for dresses for their senior dance that's coming up soon. Elena sees this purple dress, and she smiles.

"What do guys think about this one?" Elena holds up the dress.

"Elena, that's the one. Oh did you talk to Rebekah about the dance?" Caroline asked looking through the rack.

"Not yet, Rebekah hasn't had a high school dance before. So this is going to be her first one." Elena said looking at some suits for Rebekah.

"Wow, I feel bad for her. I can't even imagine not having one." Bonnie said looking at a black dress.

"Same, with this whole baby thing, we're going to have a lot on our plates. I want to go to college and she does too. I don't know, we've talked about moving in together." Elena looks at this all white suit.

"Are you going too?" Caroline puts a silver dress in front of her to check it out.

"I just might." Elena turns to look at the blonde.

"These suits are nice, I might get one for Jeremy." Bonnie said looking at a black one.

"Same with Tyler." Caroline sees a brown one.

"You girls need help?" A man's voice came from behind them. They all turn to see a cute man behind him.

"We're just looking for right now." Bonnie said politely.

"Well, I'm Paul. Let me know when you need something." Paul told the girls. They all put on fake smiles.

"We will." Elena said. Paul goes back to the front. The girls walk over to the dressing room.

"That's the Paul, Stefan and Damon killed?" Bonnie asked looking to see if Paul was in sight.

"Yeah, that's him. We have to tell the boys." Caroline said taking out her phone.

"Wait, I'll do it. I'm going over there anyway. Rebekah called me just before we got here and she told me she's going to see the boys." Elena said.

"Elena, Paul could be working for Klaus. Please tell them." Bonnie said not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"I will. Let's go." Elena said walking out of the dressing room with Bonnie and Caroline. They pay for their dresses and leave. Paul watches them, and he feels rage flowing through his body, after what he just heard.

…..

With Katherine

"Wait, you told Klaus what?" The 500 year old asked the blonde.

"I had to lie to him, if I didn't. He would've guessed that Elena is pregnant." Rebekah told Katherine.

"So, we actually have to go out and find your father?" Damon asked chuckling at Rebekah's plan.

"Yes, that way, my brother is convinced about this whole thing. Our father is the only person Nik is scared of. You wake him up, and Elena lives." Rebekah looks at everyone.

"I agree." Katherine said shocking everyone.

"Wait, you and Barbie Klaus are actually agreeing on something?" Damon stands up and frowns at this idea.

"Damon, I mean this is the only way to keep Klaus off our asses. He will kill Elena if he has too, but with his father being awaken, he doesn't stand a chance." Katherine said to him.

"Elena, what do you think?" Stefan asked.

"This is our best shot and I still wanted to turn, just in case this whole waking up Mikael thing doesn't work out." Elena groans. Katherine looks over at Elena with a concerned face, Damon notices it.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Our daughter is hungry, and I'm kind of worried." Elena said.

"About what?" Katherine sits down beside Stefan.

"About having lunch with John." Elena confesses.

Damon spits out his drink and coughs. Katherine goes over and pats his back.

"You're having lunch with the person who tried to deep fry cook us?" Damon asked after he's gotten his coughing under control.

"He wants to be here for our child, but I told him Rebekah has the final say. I just want to know why." Elena lays her head on Rebekah.

"I don't believe your dad for a second. I'll find out what he's up too." Katherine stands up.

"I'll come with you." Damon puts his glass aside and stands up.

"Wait, there's more." Elena said stopping Damon and Katherine.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie, Caroline and I saw Paul at the mall today." Elena said.

"What?!" Damon hisses.

"Guys, he's in town, and I think he's going to come after me. For all we know he could be working for Klaus." Elena said.

"Or you father." Katherine spits.

"Look, Stefan and I will check into this Paul guy. You two go handle John." Rebekah said.

"Sounds good." Damon nods walking to the door with Katherine.

"You two be careful with him, he's sneaky." Elena says holding her belly.

"We will." Both Katherine and Damon said. They both leave and head into Damon's car, but Damon doesn't start it up.

"Why aren't we moving?" Katherine asked.

"Why are you so concerned about Elena?" Damon turns to look at her.

"Why do you want to know?" Katherine hits Damon with her own question.

"Spill it Katherine, what's going on with you?" Damon asked.

"I think I might be in love with Elena." Katherine confesses.

….

End of this chapter.

Uh-oh. Katherine might be in love with Elena. Things will be getting ugly with Paul and Stefan next chapter. Do you think Paul is working for Klaus or John? What do you guys think? Do you think John wants to change? Stefan and Damon will go to Charlotte next chapter, and Pearl will make her appearance as well. Also, a werewolf shows up into town looking for Tyler. Till next time.


End file.
